Local area and wide area networks may facilitate efficient retrieval and presentation of vast amounts of data. A computer user may retrieve information through a hyperlink-based user interface page, as is common in Web pages. A Web portal may allow a computer user to effectively aggregate and manage information from a variety of sources. Frames within a portal page, or set of portal pages, may further organize and link different kinds of information. For example, a portal environment that supports a sales group in a company may include a number of different user interface pages, each with one or more user interface frames.